Deathly love
by FourTrisEverLarkJunkie
Summary: This Clato story will make you think differently about Cato and Clove. Will they win or will they lose? Read to find out. By the way: we don't own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Soooo welcome at our Clato fanfic.**

 **Read the A/N at the bottom for more information.**

Clove pov

I'm Clover Kentwell. If ANYONE calls me Clover let's just say they won't be breathing tomorrow cause I'll kill them. My friends call me Clove well everyone does. Clove - Cleave you can make the connection, surely. A cleave is a type if knife and I love knives. Well I've been training for ever - since I was 4 and I've always been the best. This year me and some fella cato or Caro or something is also volunteering. He's pretty good not as good as me though. No one is as good as me. I'll probably win. I can win. I WILL WIN. Definitely. Totally. I will. -REAPING - I wake up at about 6 o'clock. This is very late. I wake up expecting someone to come in and Say stuff but no one is up. I slip on some clothes not training clothes but nice normal clothes. I jogged the two miles to the training centre. When I arrived I headed straight to the knives. I ran my finger along them choosing three small sharp knives. I threw one, then another, I spun around throwing the last one. I heard a light, sarcastic clap behind me. It was Cato. ' Call that skill ' he said. ' I'd like to see you do better ' I retorted. He snorted and picked up a few knives. He threw them, extremely badly. He missed the target for all but one. The other landed on the hand. I walked away thinking how bad he was. When I arrived home I walked into the kitchen and poured out a bowl of cereal. ' Good morning ' I said cheerily. My mother looked at me ' why so cheery ' ' I'm volunteering ' ' I forgot ' my father said flatly. My parents are Peacekeepers working in 7. They hate seven but the money is good. They leave me at home alone. They don't like me. All they want is for me to win the hunger games and make them rich. I go upstairs and change into a black strapless dress and black ankle boots and then sweep my hair over to one side. I apply a tiny bit of make up. Eyeliner and a bit of lipgloss. I then walk to the kitchen. ' bye good luck and here's a small gift ' my mother says. The gift turns out to be a diamond on a pin surrounded by gold. It must've cost a fortune. ' bye ' I say and give my parents a hug. They wouldn't come to visit anyway. I arrive in the square 5 minutes early. I get my finger pricked and then walk uo to the 16 year old girl section. I see my friend Lily-Rose. Me and her are quite alike. We both like knives and our parents are Peacekeepers. The escort Gigi ( what type of name is that) welcomes us like we don't live here and says what an honour it is to escort district 2. Yah it's an honour because she gets paid a fortune. She puts on some stupid video and mouths the words along like some lunatic. She then says ' now let's see who will be our tributes ' she totters over to the girls reaping ball in her blue heels. She is blue, blue hair, skin, dress. God I hate blue all because of her. She has oversized lips and always wears a sickly smile. She says ' and the girl choosen to represent District 2 is... Clover Kentwell. ' ' I volunteer ' I scream elbowing girls to get to the stage. Then I realise I was reaped ' you're name is? ' Clove Kentwell ' ' ohhhhh are you related to Clover Kentwell ' ' I am Clover '. Gigi stands there looking like a fool. ' and for the boys... ' I volunteer ' someone says. Yah it's Cato. He walks up says his name and we shake hands. ' Let's give our tributes a round of applause ' pipes Gigi. Everyone claps and we walk off the stage. Well next is for me to win...

Cato pov ( this is from the moment that Cato hears Clove's name.)

F***. That's the only thing I can think. Awesome, I'm going in to an Arena with the girl I secretly love. And she doesn't even know I like her. I know I look like someone without any feelings but I can't stop thinking about her. I have had many girlfriends, but with none of them I had a feeling like I have with Clove. She's so beautiful, I can still remember the first time I saw her. We were four, it was my first training day. When I walked in to the room I saw her beautiful face with her perfect brown eyes and hair. Besides that she is an awesome fighter, even with her eyes closed she could kill everybody, but me of course. But she was never interested in me. I tried to talk to her once or twice but she just glared at me while she threw some more knives at the doll. Gigi walks back to the microphone: 'And now for the boys...' Without thinking i scream 'I volunteer!' 'Wonderful, wonderful.' Gigi says. I walk to the stage and go stand on my spot. 'Well, shake hands!' I take her hand it feels soft, she's so beautiful when she wears a dress. She doesn't even smile at me, she just glares. District 2 applauses and we walk in to the Justice building. We both get a room. We have some time to say goodbye to our family's now. First my mom and dad walk in. 'Good job, boy' my dad says. My mom hugs me thight and says: 'You are an awesome fighter and I know you can win, good luck!' My dad also hugs me and they leave. Then my best friend, John walks in. He knows about me loving Clove but he never takes me serious because I already had that many girlfriends. 'Good job boy, you're in the Games with the hotty!' I glare at him. And he laughs very hard. 'Djeez Cato, I was just kidding, you can win, do the best you can. And don't forget to kiss the hot girl!' 'Thanks you a***.' I say and he leaves. Nobody else comes in.

 **A/N:**

 **Hiya ,**

 **We are CloveCatoDistrict2 and FourTrisEverLarkJunkie.**

 **2 girls obsessed with Clato.**

 **CloveCatoDistrict2 will make the Clove pov and FourTrisEverLarkJunkie is going to be writing the Cato pov.**

 **We hope all off you are going to enjoy the story.**

 **Leave a review and tell what you think, follow and fav.**

 **Kisses**

 **CloveCatoDistrict2 and FourTrisEverLarkJunkie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Have fun while reading.**

Chapter 2

Clove pov

When I arrived in the train I walked up to the nearest seat and fell onto it. It's exhausting work being reaped. Cato sat next to be and stared at me with a perplexed look. Creepy. I fell asleep and I half woke at one stage hearing him muttering to himself. I fell back asleep and woke when we arrived at the Capitol. ' wow ' I whispered. The Capitol, there's no word to describe it's so nice. The people pink, orange, green, yellow, white, gold hair, skin, clothes. Gigi looks normal compared to others. When we walk to the training centre I wave, blow kisses. It must look disgusting, but well anything for sponsors. When we get in we are taken to our rooms. ' what the f*** ' I say. The room is huge, silver silk bed sheets, marble bathroom, glass lamps, mahogany tables. It's the nicest room I've ever been in. It's bigger than my house. I can't believe I get to sleep in this bedroom. I walk out to the lounge and plop myself down on a velvet sofa. I turn on the TV and watch the reapings. District 1 look grand. I look like a victor striding up to the platform. Cato looks okay. Nothing else is actually a threat except 11, the boy not the girl. The girls obviously a bloodbath. 12 has a volunteer. Well she won't be coming home. I snort and Cato comes and sits beside me. ' wow the rooms are amazing ' he says.. I nod to lazy to reply. ' When's the parade ' I ask cato. ' Tomorrow ' chirps Gigi randomly. I didn't even know she was e next morning I wake at 8. I'm late for training I immediately think. ' Ohhhhh ' I groan. Cato sticks his head in around the door. ' go away ' he walks away and then I get dressed into a black polo and jeans. I couldn't be bothered to wear shoes. I eat a drink called coffee and some nice thing called a crosaint. I walk up to the roof and spot some boy who's about 17. ' hiya ' I say. He nods his head in return. I ask what his name is. He doesn't reply. ' hello ' I shout getting impatient. Gigi comes up ' don't talk to avoxes. Your stylist wants you ' she snaps. I go back and my prep team fuss over me saying how nice my hair and eyes are. I roll my eyes. Then the waxing starts. I scream. When it's finally over. I get a bit of make- up applied. My stylist comes in. She's tall and slim wearing all black. She has coffee coloured skin, blue eyes and dark hair. She looks normal except for the tattoo she has on her cheek of a dolphin. Her names Dolphin. It fits. She gets me to put on a gold dress. It has scales all around the collar and is quite short. It's kinda heavy too. Not complaining as I'm so strong. I know it's heavy because...um... I say Dolphin struggle with it. She then does my hair in a low bun and puts on a gold helmet. Wow I think. I walk out to wait for Cato. When he comes out his mouth is open and he's staring at me. I click my fingers which I could never do before. ' wow ' I say and attempt to click them again. No sound comes out so I groan. We walk to the chariots. Cato hops in easily. I try. I can't. I try again. Cato holds out his hand and I take it and pull myself up. ' Thanks ' I mutter. When 12 arrive we all get ready to go. 1 goes and we're off. I wave and blow kisses. Then 12 comes out wearing all black. Rubbish, f*** rubbish. Then they go on fire. ON FIRE.

Cato pov (from the moment that he sees Clove, in her costume for the Parade.)

What the hell, Clove is so pretty. Her eyes look prettier than normal with some make-up on. Her hair is a bun that comes out under her helmet. She's almost wearing the same horrible outfit as I am. Maybe I should tell her about liking her. Probably she doesn't like me, she probably even hates me. I think she doesn't even know my name. I realize that I'm staring at her because she is standing right in front of me snapping her fingers. She looks like she is impressed, would she like me? Would she think I look nice? Then she tries to snap her fingers again but there doesn't come any sound again. I smile and snap my fingers. 'Hard isn't it?' I ask with a smirk. She looks angry, wow she's hot when she looks like that. I can't help but chuckle. Gigi, Enobaria and Brutus, our mentors, come walking up to us. 'Let's get going' Gigi chirps. We walk to the elevators, God Clove looks even sexy when she walks. When we come in the basement like thing the chariots are already standing ready. I hop in without even thinking but I see Clove struggling and chuckle. I give her my hand. She takes it, her hand is soft but also strong. She mumbles a thank you. District 1 goes away. After a minute we also start riding. Clove waves and blows some kisses. I try to look intimidating, and I do. Then 12 comes out because I hear people screaming their names. I don't know what to expect when I turn around I see they're on fire. They are on fricking fire!

When we are back in the basement again I'm so, so mad. When I see Enobaria I get off off the chariot and start screaming. All off my anger comes out. 'HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPEND YOU STUPIDS, YOU ONLY HAS ONE JOB. LET US MAKE AN IMPRESSION. WELL THERE'S NOBODY TALKING ABOUT US!'

 **A/N**

 **Sooooo, we're back.**

 **We already reached the 81 views, THANKS!**

 **Leave a review and tell us what you think.**

 **And a big big shoutout to our first reviewer: Victor64.**

 **See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Enjoy.**

Clove pov

I end up getting woken up by Gigi. I groan and wave my hands in the air. She screams and runs out. Cato comes in then " Ummm you kinda slapped Gigi. " " Ooops... " I say. " it was her fault. She woke me up ". Then I remember training. " Get out " I scream. I check the clock. It's 9:02. Training is at ten. I pull on the training clothes and run to the dining room. " I've got loads of time left. Training starts at ten ". " no you have to be down there at 9:30 " " S*** " I scream. I grab an apple and run to the lift. Cato is already in it. Great. " Nice clothes " he says. Brilliant I'm wearing the same clothes as him. I'm about to slap him when the door opens. In comes 1. "Hi I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel ". " Clove and this is Cato. "the lift opens and we step out. " Allies " Glimmer says. I nod. I go and play with the Knives for a while throwing all the different types. Then some woman comes in and introduces herself as Atlata or something. I put on an intimidating smirk and glare. She let's us go back to our stations. I decide to go to the spears. I throw them for a while pretty badly. Then Marvel comes along and offers to help me. He improves my posture and then he puts his hands on my hips. Cato is looking at us with jealousy? I throw the Spear. It doesn't hit the centre but it's not to far away. I hold the spear and Marvel puts his hands on mine. Cato is staring at us still looking hurt and upset. He actually looks cut...no he looks ugly. I can't fall for him no. I walk away and go back to knives. I throw one and the bell goes off. It's 14:00 already. We all sit at a table. 4 comes up and asks to be allies. The girl Jessica looks like she could be useful. The boys Thomas looks rubbish. Still we can kill them at the first day. ..

When we get back to training, Glimmer and Cato get all cuddly and lovey-dovey. I feel a pang of jealousy no it's disgust. Ya disgust. The say goes past with me in the knives section. I realise that the game makers are watching us. I put on a good show. When we get in the elevator I stay silent. When Glimmer and Marvel leave. Glimmer gives. Cato a kiss on the cheek. I'm tempted to kill her but stop myself. Then I realise I love Cato...

Cato pov

When I wake up the it's around 7. I have tons off time left before training. I'm lying in my bed not really doing anything but I get kind of crazy off that after a while so I decide that I should get a shower. The showers here are incredible! You have so many choices! Not that I need it. I look good and I know it. I know that there are girls staring at me when I walk by. Well, I don't care about them. I do care about Clove, but she never ever notices me. Jesus Cato, when did you get so sensitive. Stop thinking about Clove. You need to focus on training. On winning the Games. Which leads me to Clove again. If I win Clove needs to die. I can't let her die. Why the hell did she need to get reaped? Aargh, there I go again. Clove, Clove, Clove. I hate myself. And her. I should really hate her. But she's so beauti... No stop! I sigh and get out of the shower. I put on the clothes that are laid out for me. Everything fits perfect. I look in the mirror at the other side off the room, I look quite good. I decide that I'm hungry so i search for something to eat. When I can't find anything in my room I want to walk out but then I remembered about what Gigi told me last night. There's a button and I can order food with it. I walk a bit around the room and see it next to the room. I order a lot off food and wait for it to come. It's around 8:50 when I hear a scream. I sigh and get out off my room. I see Gigi running out of Clove's room. I can't help but smile. What the hell did Clove do? 'What happend?' I ask Gigi. 'She slapped me. Where are the manners of this girl, horrible.' She looks like she's going to cry every minute. I walk up to Clove's bedroom. ' Ummm you kinda slapped Gigi.' I say. I laugh and she glares.

I walk in to the elevator and Clove comes running in with an apple. She wears exactly the same as me. 'Nice clothes.' I say. She glares at me and looks like she's going to slap me when 1 walks in. The girls starts talking when she gets in. I look at her. She looks like a Barbie doll. Not in a good way!

I'm standing in front of the targets inspecting all of the different kind off swords. Glitter, or whatever her name is comes standing next to me. 'What do you want?' I ask her. 'Don't have to be so grumpy, handsome.' I roll my eyes and walk away from her. I take a sword and start practicing. I really don't need it, but what else should I do. Glitter comes standing next to me again. 'Your skill is swords?' She asks me. 'Glitter, go f*** off.' I tell her and glare. 'Oh Cato, I'm Glimmer. Good luck.' She walks away. Jesus I can't stand that kid. She's going to die fast in the Arena. I look a bit around for Clove. She's standing at the spear part. Marvel comes walking up to her. He talks to her and she smiles. Then he puts his hands on her hips. What the hell is that guy doing? I want to kill him. Clove looks at me. I turn around again and start stabbing the target irritated.

 **A/N**

 **Sooo we're back.**

 **Please review!**

 **Hug.**


End file.
